Lost 'n' Found
by Bloodsuckingstories
Summary: She walked away. She didn't want to be responsible for someone else's death. She couldn't be responsible for someone else's death.
1. Walk away

**I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD. **

**THIS IS MY FIRST STORY WRITTEN. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

It's been two months since Judith was born. Two months of crying. Two months with a goodnight's sleep for Beth. It was nighttime. The time beth dreaded most. While everyone was asleep Beth had to take care of Judith's crying every night. Tonight was a rare night. Judith had fallen asleep without a fuss. Walking over to her cot, Beth closed her eyes and let the darkness consume her.

When Beth awoke from her sleep she heard faint groans. She just assumed it was Maggie and Glenn having one of their "little moments". She closed her eyes and let herself relax for a moment.

A scream made her flash her eyes open. The groans and grunts weren't coming from Maggie and Glenn they were from walkers. Panicked she grabbed her knife and headed out to the danger. There were about 50 of them in the prison. Her stomach turned when she saw some of them feeding. She prayed they weren't one of the people from the original group.

"You just gonna stand around and watch or ya gonna help kill these bastards?" The sudden voice made her jump. Turning around to see the one and only Daryl Dixon.

Not knowing what to say she jumped into action. Killing all the rises corpses. He way she saw it was that she was doing them a favor, putting them out of their misery. A sudden grip on her arm made her fall backwards followed by a walker on top of her. Her knife fell out of her reach when she took the blow. Having nothing to defend herself she tried pushing the walker off, but with no success she prepared to be bitten. An arrow shot through the walkers head splattering blood all over her blonde hair.

"Go find the others!" Daryl yelled while pulling the walker off Beth.

She scrambled to her feet and grabbed her knife. She ran to the block. Everyone was to busy killing their share of walkers. Hearing a sharp wail she took off to the sound. Beth found herself in our cell. Standing in horror as she watched Judith getting torn apart by at least 5 walkers.

"No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Walkers turned to her and started shuffling towards her. A strong arm wrapped around her and pulled her away from the scene. She realized the owner of the arm belong to Daryl.

"Ju-Judith she g-got eat-eaten..." Beth managed to get out.

"It's all my fault." She continued.

"It's not your fa-" Daryl started.

"Yes it is! I should have stayed. I should have saved her!" Beth cut him off.

Strong arms wrapped around her. Daryl was hugging her. The sudden gesture surprised her. Mostly because it was Daryl. Footsteps approached them. The footsteps belonged to Rick. She felt sick at the thought of him finding Judith ripped apart. Letting go of Daryl she walked over to Rick.

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. It was all my fault." Beth said with tears in her eyes.

Confused Rick looked into Beth's cell and let out a yelp. Blood was splattered all over the walls. In the middle of the room was pieces of Judith. Rick looked back at Beth, and all he could was red.

"How could you? How could you let her get bit? You were supposed to be watching her!" Rick shouted.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Beth cried.

"Go. Just leave." Rick said oddly calm.

Without anything else to say Beth walked to her cell. She packed her backpack with some clothes and some weapons. She knew she should leave the prison. She also knew Rick didn't mean to actually leave the prison, but she couldn't stand the thought of seeing him every day and knowing he hated her.

Beth waited till the night to leave. She wanted to go by unnoticed. When it was night time she slowly sneaked outside and through the gate. She just hoped no one would come looking for her. She didn't want to be responsible for someone else's death.


	2. One day

It's been 1 day since Judith died. Everyone was quiet. No one knew what to say or what to do in that matter. Judith brought them hope, happiness, and now they have nothing. They all ate their canned peaches. Rick was a mess, so was Carl. They haven't said two words since they found out. Suddenly they all heard Glenn and Maggie running in the prison.

"Beth's gone." Maggie looked frantic.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Carol asked.

"I mean she left." Maggie responded slightly annoyed.

Maggie noticed Rick smirk at the other side of the room.

"What's so funny?" Maggie asked.

Rick looked up and cleared his throat.

"Nothing. I just don't understand why we should care considering she let my child get killed."

Maggie looked shocked, but soon became mad.

"How was that Beth's fault? She's your child. Have you ever spend time with Judith?"

"It's her fault because she was supposed to be watching her." Rick replied.

"She was always watching her. What were you doing when she was watching her? Playing farmer?"

Rick glared at her from across the room.

"What about when she was watching her all night? What were you doing?" Maggie continued.

"Now she's gone, and it's all your fault! She could be dead all because you didn't give a glance to your so called daughter." Maggie finished.

Everyone looked at her then at Rick. Surprised at Maggie's outburst.

"Oh well." Rick finally said.

"Oh well? If she's dead Rick her blood is on your hands, and I swear I will-" Maggie was cut off by a gunshot shot by Carl.

"She's right. Judith's death wasn't Beth's fault. We have to find her before she gets hurt." Carl exclaims as he puts the gun down.

Rick sighs and stands up going over to Maggie and Carl.

"We'll leave a noon." He says "We need some volunteers."

Maggie, Glenn, Tyresse, Sasha, and Daryl raise their hands. Ricks nods and leaves to get the supply's they need for the search.

**SORRY FOR HOW SHORT IT IS. I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD RIGHT KNOW BUT IT WILL GET BETTER. THEIR WAS NO OTHER WAY I COULD DO IT BESIDES THIS WAY. IM ALSO DEARLY SORRY THAT IT IS RUSHED. IT WILL SO DOWN NEXT CHAPTER. **


End file.
